Marathon in Paris
by ShadowBeats22107
Summary: Natasha's teasing of Clint's, eh, body leads to the couple having a certain type of 'marathon' while undercover as husband and wife. Part of my 'In This Together' series. Rated M for a reason. Don't read if under age or offended by sex. Clinatasha/ BlackHawk.


**Fanfic: The Paris Marathon, Avengers**

**Author: ShadowBeats22107**

**Disclaimer: As per usual I own nothing about or anything in its franchise.**

**Rated: M or NC/17 (I don't think I'm gonna change the way I writeJ).  
Word Count: 2,998.**

**A/N: I got a review for my story ****_'Nightmares'_**** from ****_Stargazer11 _****asking about my mention of Paris so here it is. ****_A_****nd my best friend suggested that I should do it too. It's a one-shot but it's based in my ****_'In This Together'_**** verse.**

**I've realised how ****_very _**** long it has been since I last updated... I'm very sorry.**

**Thanks to everyone who has read, favourited, followed and reviewed any of my stories. Love you guys.**

**Summary: Natasha's teasing of Clint's, eh, body leads the couple to having a certain type of 'marathon' while undercover as Man and Wife. One-shot. Part of my series, 'In This Together.' Rated M as it is about a certain type of marathon ;-). Don't read if you are offended by sex. BLACKHAWK.**

* * *

**_Some hotel in Paris, France. November 2000_**

They were barely inside their hotel room when Clint pounced on Natasha.

"You are the biggest tease in the world," Clint growled into her mouth as his hands began to strip the tight black dress off his 'wife.' Their mission had been to go undercover as husband and wife, which was fine with them. Even if they had to give the local detective unit an erotic show (literally) every night. Which was only a bigger turn-on.

"Aw... poor Baby," she teased as she brought her own hands to the buttons of his shirt, leaving his red tie for the moment. She was surprised he'd lasted this long. Especially for what she had done to him in the café.

"I'm gonna make you pay for what you were doing with your feet in the café," he murmured, tearing her dress, losing his patience to not take her into the café bathroom and have his way with her. And by the smirk on her face while her feet and toes danced over his groin area, he knew that she knew that she was pushing his patience.

"As if you didn't like it," she teased as she pushed his shirt off his body, too aroused to care about the fact that her boyfriend just, _practically, _ripped her dress off her. She liked it when he got dominant in their love-making. It usually meant she was gonna have a little bit of trouble walking without limping. She could guess it was gonna be a whole lot harder this time.

"That was torture," he whispered, bringing one hand down between her thighs and slipping two fingers past her thong and into her wet entrance. "Is that all for me?" he teased, moving his digits inside her slowly. She teased him to the point of frustration so he was gonna return the favour. But more harder.

"Oh... God... Clint," she moaned, knowing all too well that he was gonna keep his promise about making her pay for her teasing in the café. And that knowledge was making her even more aroused and wet for her lover. If that was even possible.

"Aww... What's wrong Baby? Is this too much for you?" he teased as he added another finger into her. He was gonna make her beg for her release. All night if he had to.

"I... can... take any -... thing... you... give me," she panted between moans. But his next movements surprised her.

Clint removed his digits from her quickly and got off the bed. Natasha was surprised when she felt two bandanas tie her hands down to the headboard. "Good. Because I'm gonna make sure you never tease me like that again," he explained as he tied her legs to the bottom of the bed.

"Oh? And how do you plan on doing that?" she asked, slightly nervous about what her boyfriend had planned.

"Umm... how about I show you?" Clint whispered as he crawled back onto the bed and on top of her, he leant down and captured her lips with his hungrily. "I'm gonna make you beg," he murmured as he began to nip down her neck, leaving several love bites on her usually pale skin.

All Natasha could do was moan. In both pleasure and frustration. Oh, she could kill him for this. But she does love him for a reason. "Fuck... Clint... what are... you... planning?" she asked in between gasps.

"Your punishment," he replied as he slid his right hand down between her legs and pushed two fingers inside her. "You're not allowed cum until I say. Is that clear?" he stated, halting all his movements. Natasha didn't answer but glared at her partner.

Clint slapped the inside of her left leg, just this side of pain. "Is that clear Ms Romanoff?" he demanded, his tone showing he wanted an answer.

Natasha gasped in surprise more than pain at her boyfriend's actions. She'd never seen this side of him before. And yet, slightly surprisingly, it was pushing her arousal up a level. If that was even humanely possible. "Yes," she eventually managed. Yup; she was definitely gonna be limping for the next week or so.

"Yes _Master,_" he stressed. That comment was gonna get him killed. Well not killed. Probably sleeping on the floor for a month. But he still smirked at the shocked look on his girlfriend's face.

Natasha froze. Did he seriously just say that? The smug look on Clint's face confirmed the fact that he did. But still; when did he get so... dominantly possessive?

"Yes Master," she eventually muttered before she threw her head back and moaned as Clint added another digit into her and then curled them inside her.

"Don't move," he ordered as he moved down her body to her chest. Oh he was so gonna pay for this later on. Well if this didn't sate her. Once he reached her tits, he took her right nipple in his mouth while his free hand played with her other one.

Natasha moaned then bit her lip as she tried to control her lust. If he kept this up she was gonna cum. And that wouldn't be very good.

"Clint..." she moaned, her hands grasping at her bonds. She wanted – no, needed to touch him. If she could only get the knots open. She mentally cursed her partner for restraining her arms with separate ties.

"Don't try get out of the restraints Nat; it's no use," he whispered as he lay butterfly kisses down her stomach to where his right hand was currently teasing her pussy. He took her clit in his mouth to add to his statement; he'd punish her if she tried to escape.

Her hips bucked suddenly when he hit a sensitive spot. Her sudden reaction made the man above her halt his movements then removed his hand from her which caused her to whine at the loss of contact. "Clint?" she whined.

"I told you not to move," he stated as he got off the bed and walked over to the drawers. He took out a bag with items he had bought two or three days ago then walked back to the bed. Natasha had been wondering why he had been so secretive about them but had pushed those thoughts of curiosity aside. Until now.

"I warned you not to move so now I have to punish you," he whispered as he got back onto the bed and straddled her. But what he took out of the bag surprised his red-haired girlfriend. If _'surprised' _was the right word. "I was planning on using this as part of your birthday present but using it as part of your punishment seems much better," he observed as he twisted the vibrator in his hands. "What do you think Baby?" he teased as he smirked smugly at the look of shock on Natasha's face.

"I think – No, I know – that I'm gonna kill you once I get free of these restraints," she murmured threateningly as she glared at him. If he did what she thought he was gonna do, she was gonna kill him. Literally. Even if she does love him.

"Really?" he teased as he turned the vibrator on. He began to tease her by rubbing the instrument over her breasts then down her body to her entrance. "I think you like your punishment," he whispered as he kissed down her body until his face was level with the vibrator and her pussy. He placed the vibrator on her clit while he added three fingers into her entrance.

"Fuck... Clint," she moaned. Oh this was gonna be torture.

"Remember Babe; don't cum until I say so. Don't move until I tell you," he ordered against her lower lips. He continued to tease her to the edge of a climax before stopping. He continued this pattern for at least three (maybe four) hours before Natasha screamed out in frustration.

"Please... Clint," she whined. She couldn't take his teasing any longer. She needed to cum. She desperately needed to cum. He left her high and dry for too long.

"Please what Baby?" he asked tauntingly, although he knew exactly what she wanted.

"Please... Clint... Don't make me beg," she whimpered.

"Tell me what you want Nat," he ordered. He was going to make her beg. _All was fair in love and war. Right?_

"Let me cum Clint," Natasha begged. He was definitely gonna pay for this.

"What's the magic word?" he teased which only caused her to glare desperately (or was it murderously?) at him. He curled his fingers inside her and pushed the vibrator harder on her clit as a response; he wanted her to beg for her release.

"Please... Clint, please let me cum," she begged as she closed her eyes. Never in her life as an assassin/ spy/ seductress had she ever had to beg for anything. And here she was, Natasha Romanoff aka the Black Widow begging him, Clint fucking Barton aka Hawkeye, to let her have her orgasm. She thought she'd never see the day.

Clint smiled lovingly, not smirked, then whispered, "Come on Nat, cum in my mouth," as he removing the vibrator and placed his mouth at where his fingers were currently pleasing her. He licked and sucked her clit to help her oncoming orgasm. Natasha screamed in ecstasy as she came hard around his fingers, her juices covering both his faces and hand. Being on the edge for almost five hours just made her orgasm stronger.

"Fuck... Clint," she whispered hoarsely as she eventually began to come down from her climax. Said climax had been so strong that it had left her panting in fatigue.

"You loved that," he teased as he licked her juices off his hand and began to crawl back up her body.

"That was torture," she stated, glaring at the smug look on her boyfriend's face. "What made you do it?" she asked, slightly puzzled at Clint's actions. He lost control of his actions. That did not happen. Ever.

"I, eh... I... You made me lose control. Again," he murmured as he kissed her softly, untying her hands and ankles as he did so. "I love you," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you too. But when did I make you lose control before?" she asked as she brought her hands down to his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"When we first met. That was the first time. The second time was Sao Paulo. Then there was our first time when we were on that mission in Dublin," he murmured.

"Haha... Okay they weren't as bad as today though," she whispered then groaned, "Clint, you have too many clothes on." She tugged on his tie, which he hadn't yet removed, for emphasis.

"I agree with that," he murmured as he let her slid his jeans and boxers off him. She quickly rid him of the troublesome clothing. She slowly pulled off his tie then flipped them over so she was on top.

"You ripped my dress," she noted, frowning slightly at the realisation. _She'd liked that dress._

"I'll buy you a new one," he muttered as he placed his hands on her hips in a silent plea.

Natasha answered the plea by sliding his member inside her soaked entrance, causing them both to groan in pleasure at the sensation. Natasha began a slow rhythm of moving on his length. He teased her for three/ four hours so she was gonna tease him for it too.

"Nat... don't you dare," he muttered, knowing all too well he was gonna pay for 'punishing' her.

"What is it that you always say... 'All is fair in love and war'," she teased as she continued her slow pace.

"True... But I'm the one that has to watch you walk, work and fight practically twenty-four seven. It takes every inch of my self control not to take you on the nearest hard surface," he whispered before he flipped them over again so he was back on top of her.

"Now how is it my fault you find me so attractive?" Natasha teased before she moaned as her boyfriend began to thrust harder into her.

"Because you're mine," he muttered possessively before claiming her lips hungrily. A sudden buck of Natasha's hips caused them both to groan into their lover's mouth.

"Why... are you... so... possessive... today?" Natasha moaned.

"You're my girlfriend," he stated. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Clint... that's not... a... real... reason," she whispered. "Fuck... Clint," she moaned as she neared the edge.

"Because you love me," he whispered before she screamed in pleasure as she came, pulling him over the edge with her, shouting her name as he came.

"FUCK... OH GOD... CLINT!"

"NATASHA!"

"Thank you," Natasha whispered once she regained enough energy. Clint smiled against the skin of her neck, having collapsed on top of her after they came. "I love you," she murmured against his left temple.

"I love you too," he replied, raising his head and kissing her softly. "This has been one of our best missions so far," he commented, smiling smugly.

"Oh... And why do you say that?" she asked.

"I made you beg," he whispered, brushing his lips over hers teasingly.

"Well Mr Cocky... I'm gonna make you pay for that so called punishment of yours," she warned before flipping them over so she was on top. She grabbed the bandanas he had used to restrain her to the bed and quickly tied him to the bed in a similar way to that of which he had done to her.

"I think it's only fair that you get the same punishment as me," she whispered against his lips before she licked them seductively. "And you ruined my dress," she added, pouting slightly before dragging her body down his until she was faced with his member.

"I'll... bring you... shopping... when we... get a few... days off... Okay?" he offered before moaning as Natasha grasped his length firmly in her hand.

"I knew there's a reason I kept you around," Natasha claimed teasingly before she blew seductively on the head of his cock.

"Fuck... Nat," Clint groaned as he felt his girlfriend take him in her mouth. Natasha only smirked; payback is a bitch. She used one hand to tease her balls while her other one pumped what she couldn't fit in her mouth.

"Oh God... Nat I'm gonna cum..." he moaned. "If you keep that up I'm gonna cum," he half warned, half stated.

Natasha released him then slid up his body, making sure his member slid between the valley of her breasts. "AW poor Baby," she muttered before biting his top lip teasingly seductively. "What do you want Clint?" she whispered against his lips.

"Let me... make love... to... you," he replied in between gasps as Natasha used one of her hands to pump his length. "Please... Nat?" he moaned as she tightened her grip on him.

"I do like that idea," Natasha whispered as she sucked on both of his lips. "Okay... I'll let you," she murmured as she untied him from the bed. "But I get to be on top this time," she stated as Clint sat up.

"Whatever you want," he whispered before they both moaned as Natasha slid his member back inside her. Natasha brought her hands up and wrapped them around Clint's neck while he brought his own to her hips to help her move.

"Oh God... Clint," Natasha moaned as her lover hit sensitive spots inside her. "We... don't do... this... enough," she stated in between gasps.

"You on top? Or... making love for hours... every day?" he asked teasingly.

"The latter... Although... the former... is... true as... well," she replied.

"Noted... When we get... a few days... off, I'll... Make sure... we do it... constantly," he commented.

"Promise?" Natasha whispered into his ear. She was close. Very close. And Clint wasn't much better.

"Promise," he confirmed as he felt her walls tightened around his length. He thrust into her once more before they both came.

Clint fell back onto the bed, Natasha collapsing on top of him. "That was amazing," he whispered into her ruby long locks. He could feel her smile against the skin of his chest before she replied to his statement.

"Clint you're right; this has been our best mission ever," she stated before she leaned up and kissed him softly. "Thank you. For everything," she whispered against his lips.

"No problem Baby," he replied. Natasha tried to surpass a yawn as she laid her head in the space between his neck and his left shoulder.

"This is my favourite pillow," she confessed sleepily; her eyes fighting to stay open. Hey, being on edge for over five hours and then cumming three times would leave anyone exhausted, the Black Widow included. She is, after all, human. A very, very skilled, deadly and dangerously beautiful woman. But still 100% human. Even she has her limits. Especially when her infinitely patient boyfriend makes her beg for release and then makes love to her.

"Glad I could be of service Nat," Clint whispered before kissing her right temple gently. "Go on and sleep Sweetheart. Mission's complete and we have three days off 'til we've to go back to work," he explained.

Natasha nodded slightly as she let her eyes close finally. "Clint... I love you," she whispered before she let sleep take over her system.

"I love you too Nat," Clint whispered, laying another kiss on her temple. He pulled the blanket over them, making sure his lover wouldn't feel the coolness of the European winter. She'd felt enough coldness in her life. And he'd made it his personal goal to never let her remember that pain ever again. "We're in this together Baby," he whispered into her ear softly before he, too, let sleep wrap in its dark tendrils.

* * *

**This was fun writing.**

**Your feed back would be well welcomed. Please?**


End file.
